Aura of steel
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash was send by Arceus to warn him about a powerful being called himself darkseid was aftering a beautiful kryptonian named Kara was soon in the future as supergirl will Ash protect her or were there be a chance for Thier future AshXsupergirl, lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Aura of steel**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Gotham city Ash**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Superman/batman apocalypse and this is a first crossover been showing ever since the first Pokemon Gurren Lagann crossover and Pokemon Kill la Kill crossover was the first one made and was a hit with 40 reviews so far if some of you hadn't seen it yet care free to read it now this crossover is like a sequel spin-off series where Ash got himself in a other world where he meets friends that were heroes then new love blooms from one heroine so enjoy stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash AshXKara (supergirl)**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has a eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he's home in Kanto

"great adventure we had pikachu" said Ash as he was looking at the sky

"Pika pi" said Pikachu as he felt sad for a reason as he looked at the sky too Ash knew he was upset "I know buddy I miss them too goku, toriko, Luffy, ed, Naruto, ichigo, natsu, Bloom, Leonardo, Tsuna, Eren, Mikasa, Kirito, Asuna, Tai, Mina, Gon, Tahu, Bumblebee." Ash sees the images of his friends from other worlds "But there still others stay with me at our world Ryuko matoi, Ruby, Akame, Daw, Kari and Twilight." Ash smiled as he remembered his times with them "It's been years i'm not a kid anymore" Ash has grown quite a bit on his journey. He now stood at the height of 5 feet 11 inches. He had filled out nicely as well. He was fairly muscular, he wasn't a body builder, but he certainly had a runner's body he went to visit the grave of his friend

Optimus prime true leader of the autobots, true friend

"Still have this as usual" said Ash looking at the statue of him "It's like what he told me freedom is right for all sentient beings" Ash said as h was ready to walk back home till he heard a voice

"Ash..."

"who's there?" Ash looked and saw nothing

"you heard it too Ash" the coat was talking to him

"Senketsu 2 when did you woke up?" Ash asked

"Because we been summoned Ash by the Alpha pokemon himself after all you are the pokemon warrior and the prince of friendship." said Senketsu 2 as Ash was wondering why Arceus summon him once again

"I see perhaps I'll go speak to him" Ash said until his voice came to him "You don't have to Ash I'm just arrived" said Arceus who just arrived in the light as Ash was sent towards the light "Arceus what seem to be going on?" Ash asked as Arceus then speaks to him "Nothing Ash just to tell you that the universe is in great danger Ash." said Arceus

"what!Ash asked till Arceus shows him the other universe "there was planet that was called krypton home to alien civilization called kryptonians they live in peace till..." Arceus paused for a moment "till what?" Ash asked then he looks at him "their planet's core was disrupted going to blow up but a family has build a ship that will send their son Kal to earth then calls himself Clark Kent known as superman!" said Arceus as Ash sees all the things he done for his people at earth "But I want to warn you his cousin named Kara Zor- El was separated from him since he was a baby she was in hypersleep still going to be your age Ash" said Arceus

"you mean she's still a teen like me?" Ash asked as he nodded

"yes but I see a vision of the future Kara fears of controlling her powers and a powerful being is going after her" Arceus said

"powerful being?" Ash said

"his name is Darkseid lives in a planet called apocalypse he's going to use Kara as a weapon and I want you Ash to protect her at all cos I'll send you to the city of metropolis but her location is Gotham I'll send you there find her Ash if Darkseid comes for her...Kill him." said Arceus as Ash thinks about it "I can use a new adventure I accept when am I going to this world?" Ash said as the light went bright then sends him there

"farewell Ash" said Arceus

(new world, Gotham city)

"Where am I?" Ash opened his eyes and see the city but at nighttime as he was looking around and he see a sign said Gotham "Funny Arceus hasn't mentioned that this place is very dark I see" said Ash as he noticed a radio when reports came "Welcome back, folks. This is Gotham Talk Radio. Give us a call at 555-7630. Tonight, I promise, we're not going to talk about President Luthor's impeachment. Instead, I wanna switch gears... ...to Gotham's new fleet of automated surveillance blimps... ...which took flight earlier this week. Are these unmanned eyes in the sky a black eye on people's privacy? That's what civil liberty groups are saying. What about you? Before we get to your calls, here's headline news. Vicki? A.J., blimps aren't the only sights we've been seeing these last few nights. A rash of meteor showers has lit up the skies from coast to coast this week... ...following the destruction of a giant kryptonite asteroid by our own dark knight. Today, NASA officials, who have been monitoring the situation... ...say we've seen the last of these shooting stars... ...since most of the kryptonite debris has moved beyond Earth's orbit. Meanwhile, there's been no comment from Batman... ...who seems to have gone back into seclusion. This morning in the nation's capital... ...Superman completed his deposition for the impeachment hearings. He hoped the removal of President Luthor... ...would usher in a new era of peace and tranquillity." said the radio

"Man this Luthor is a terrible president" Ash said then he noticed something firing like a meteor or something was crashing near the harbor that impact was so powerful it had made a very huge wave of water "Something tells me I'm at the right trail." Ash then runs to follow the crash site he knew that's not a meteor "From what we gather, something has come down near Gotham harbour. Let's take some more callers. It was unbelievable. It lit up my bedroom like the middle of the day. There was this big boom... ...and then the whole apartment just started shaking. I was so scared. Huge fireball. My neighbour said it fell in the bay. Had to be a meteor, right? I mean, what else could it have been?" Ash made it to the bridge and spot the harbor

"this is the right place all right" said Ash who was looking then he sees a boat looks black different tech looked like a bat "wonder who was that in the bot I have a bad feeling that someone else is searching for her too." Ash said as he then notice a man dressed like a bat was heading to the water near the crash sight but he hen noticed a other was near the boat but accidentally turn it on and was out of control then crashed at Land "No!" Ash said as he thought someone died all of a sudden that mystery person survived

"No way!" Ash said but he decided to follow that person was heading towards the alley where three workers are working "Hey, check it out" said the first worker points at the side as the mystery person was out of the shadows turns out it was a teenage girl about Ash's age has blonde beautiful long hair but turns out she was completely naked when she came to the light

"Well, hello, beautiful. You getting a little fresh air?" said the second worker who was coming to her also was staring at her breasts but at the roof Ash made to her location thanks to his aura sight that located her "Found her but why was she naked Ash?" said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks at her near a worker "and why was she near a man." Ash then notice her language

"I think I can scan her with wheeljack's invention allows me to understand her language." Ash scanned her realise that girl was a kryptonian Arceuse told him about "she's Kara zor-el but she's so beautiful" Ash said

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, honey. What is that, Swedish?" he doesn't understand what she was saying

"Hey, Gus, I think she likes you." said the first worker as Gus actually grabbed her and pinned her down as he was undoing his overall and his boxers "Come on, sweetheart. Let old Gus give you a private lesson in foreign relations." Gus was attempting to get it on with her as she was going to punch him till "Not a chance pervert." Ash grabbed Gus and threw him to the group as the first worker was coming to them

"Hey, kid. Gus may be a jerk, but you shouldn't have..." but the teen girl got up and pushed the first worker as well "Lady, I didn't have nothing to do with them. Here, take it. It's all I got. I swear." said a kind third worker as Ash sees them running then he looks at the girl who was Kara she was afraid of him at first

Ash speaks her language saying "It's ok I'm here to help and i'm a friend" Ash said as Kara calms down as she looks at him in x-ray his heartbeat was pure Means he's telling a truth in her language saying "Thank you for your help i'm looking for my cousin Kal" Ash understands what she said

"Kara your cousin not here he's at Metropolis I can help you" Ash said Kara seems to gain trust on him then she started to speak his language

"thank you would I like to know the name of my savior" said Kara

"I'm Ash Ketchum" said Ash

"Ash, I like your name I'm Kara Zor-El." said Kara

"you know Kara was a beautiful name I ever heard." Ash said as Kara felt this feeling in her when he admired her name and her face turns red

"Thanks Ash we shall find Kal together." said Kara as she was ready to go but Ash stopped her and picked up the trench coat the third worker toss "put this on or you're going to distract more perverts in your naked body" Ash said as he gives it to her

"thanks I forgot about that?" said Kara puts the coat on and follows Ash at the streets of gotham Ash knew Kara was new here and knows nothing of the city best for him to keep a eye on her so she doesn't cause a panic

"Hey, man, you okay?" said the worker asking if gus was okay when he woke up the guy who was dressed like a bat shown up "Tell me what happened."

Ash was walking with Kara but she then started to run towards the road "Kara wait you're not supposed to run there?" Ash said but the car came by as Kara froze in fear as the car hits her she was okay "Her body it's hard as steel" said Ash as he sees the driver came out

"Lady, are you all right?" said the driver then the helicopter shown up has it's spotlight at her as Kara was running from it in fear as Ash was chasing after her

"Arceus said Kara fears of her powers but why she fears it" Ash said as the police cars came Kara was trapped Ash then noticed her eyes were red and fires heat beams "I know why he mean she's afraid" Ash sees her running again

"Kara wait!" Ash was chasing after her as the police were chasing her to the alley then the other car trapped her she manage to jump but Ash saw she can fly "she can fly?" Ash said then the police sees her flying

"Bring her down." as they used guns to fire at her but they bounce back "bullet proof too?" Ash said as he leaped and grabbed her as he landed to the gargoyle head statue

"Are you ok?" said Ash

"Yes thank you my savior" said Kara as Ash looked at the police

"Ash it's not safe for her here" said Senketsu 2 as the gunfire hits the statue "I agreed on that" Ash lets Kara go up first then him just as they were up the bat figure have appeared "Enough." as he picked up Kara but she kicks him and starts running

"here we go again." said Ash as he was going after but she has trouble with flying as she hits the blimp then she crashes Ash then has one problem to deal with was to stop the blimp

"Better use alchemy thanks the Elric brothers who taught me." Ash said while going to use it but something went past him faster than a speeding bullet Ash saw the man in the cape

"so that's him superman." Ash said as superman stopped the blimp and lifts it more powerful then a locomotive and sends it the river gives Ash time to find Kara as he sees her in the building but scared "Kara it's ok I know you're scared." said Ash as Kara looks at him

"Ash why is everyone afraid of me" said Kara

"That's because they're afraid like you are come on I'll take you somewhere I saw your cousin" said Ash as he hold his hand up Kara was happy to hear the news as she grabbed his hand as he lift her up Kara never knew he's strong as she landed to his chest into a hug then she let's go till

"I don't know who you two are, but you've had enough fun for one night." as the bat figure used the green rock he found at the ocean glowing Kara was getting weak and starts to fade she collapsed Ash saw that as he brings out his blood blade

"Ok bat, you just mess with a wrong ally of Kara" Ash said but was interrupted when the bat figure used smoke bomb as it clears they were gone

"Damn it" said Ash

"excuse me" Ash turns around and saw Superman "don't worry i'm a friend I just want answers" said superman Ash smiled knowing he is trustworthy as he lower his blade "do you know that girl." said superman as Ash nodded

"yes she's Kara Zor-El your older cousin" Ash said as they're off in the cave Kara was strapped to the table with a cloth the bat figure was scanning her dna but show she's not human "Her DNA is definitely not human. Enhance. Extremely high concentrations of neural stem cells." as the computer was scanning Kara wakes up and was free she then try to kill the bat figure but hits the computer with her beam eyes but she was flying up then superman came and talked

(both speaking in kryptonian)

"Her name is Kara Zor-El, from Krypton. She's my cousin." said Superman

" Your cousin just torched $50,000 worth of custom hardware." said the bat figure

"Send me the bill."

"On a reporter's salary, right." as Kara sees Ash as she floats down which she's covered by her cousin's cape "Ash thanks for bringing me to my cousin" said Kara

"I'm Lucky to help" said Ash

"Ash this is Bruce Wayne known as batman" said superman

"I guess you were defending her" said batman

"yes I was" said Ash as superman then walked to him

"thank you for protecting my cousin" said superman

"no problem" said Ash

 **that's it of the chapter of Aura of steel hope you enjoy it now that Ash meets Kara and now he meets superman also i'm going to do a other AshXsupergirl fanfic and it's injustice gods among worlds of adding Ash and the anime, transformers, tmnt, marvel and DC and other characters together if you want more ideas of Ash and supergirl romance in Aura of steel and Injustice gods among worlds to share send review or pm and also chapter 2 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**

 **Review**


	2. training and compassion

**Aura of steel**

 **chapter 2**

 **Training and compassion**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and dc now here's the next chapter where Ash helps Kara to control her powers so she won't harm anyone also an special part showing in this chapter hope you enjoy the chapter AshXKara Lemon**

"This vessel contains my daughter, Kara Zor-El... ...from the now dead planet Krypton. Treat her as you would your own child. She will prove a treasure for your world." said Superman who was translating the message on the ship that Kara crashed was now at the fortress of solitude "Treasure. You're sure of the translation?" said Batman was concern "It says treasure. Not terror, not trouble. Always the cynic. You can't help yourself, can you?" said superman tells batman that she's not dangerous "You know those tests I was running? Her cellular structure is a shade more dense than yours. She metabolizes sunlight more efficiently. It could be her youth. It could be something else. Bottom line, she might be more powerful than you. It makes me wonder. So does her sudden appearance. I find it just a little too..." as he hasn't finish when they heard a banging from the door as Kara was running

(speaking in kryptonian)

"Speak English." said Batman

"It's attacking." said Kara

" What's attacking?" as they were seeing who's attacking was just Krypto barking "Krypto. No. Bad dog." as superman grabs krypto "Kara's a friend. Leave her alone." he said to krypto "I'm sorry, l... I've tried to get him to like me, but he just barks and growls, he hates me." said Kara explaining to them what happened "Go up to your quarters." said Batman telling her to go up to her quarters "But I didn't do anything wrong." said Kara as her cousin walks to her "We'll talk later." said superman as Kara not to happy was walking away "Krypto's just feeling a little overprotective. Aren't you, boy?" as he pets him " I don't know. I've always considered him a good judge of character." said Batman as superman looks at him "Look, she's been through a lot. Not to mention learning an entire language in less than a week. - Why don't you cut her some slack?" he said to him "We don't know anything about her. She claims to have no memory of anything prior to splashing down in Gotham Bay." said Batman "I'm not saying there aren't loose ends." said superman

" Having no control over her powers is more than a loose end. She's dangerous." said Batman

"Which is why she's in quarantine until she can gain control. She may be the only blood relative I have left. I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, at least for the time being. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" said superman

"No problem at all. But I can't speak for the dog." said Batman as krypto was still growling as kara was looking at all the kryptonian animals that are here feel homesick but "Spying on me now?" she thought it was batman but looks it was Ash "Who said I was spying?" said Ash as Kara remembers him "Oh, sorry Ash I thought you were batman?" said Kara as Ash walks over to her "You seem to don't remember anything kara" said Ash as Kara looks at him "Some. I know that's my Uncle Jor-El and my Aunt Lara." Kara said to him "Your cousin superman told you." said Ash as Kara denied it "No. Because I remember. Uncle Jor-El was like my father. They both believed the planet was doomed... ...which is why my father also built a ship. He told me the navigation system was locked onto Earth... ...and that he and my mother would soon follow. I was just about out when... I saw them die, right before my eyes. And then there was that light, that awful, blistering light. Then, all I remember is darkness." said Kara was now sadness

"Hey Kara I know how you feel." said Ash

"you do Ash" said Kara

"I lost my home and my dad as well when I was a baby." said Ash as Kara was shocked that he too lost everything like her his home is no longer exist "Ash i'm sorry" said Kara as Ash smiled "It's fine Kara, but you do need training." said Ash as Kara was confused "Training?" said Kara as Ash then knew she was confused "Training of controlling your powers we'll start first thing in the morning." said Ash as Kara was surprised that Ash was going to help her with her powers as Ash was heading out "Ash why you are the only one that trust me." said Kara as Ash gives her the answer

"Because we're friends Kara we trust each other." said Ash as he left

"Thank you Ash" said Kara

(at the unknown world)

"My Treasure, you are one of the finest warriors on Apocalypse. But do you really think you have what it takes to be captain of the honour guard... ...to the almighty Darkseid" said an elder woman who was talking to a young red hair woman who had killed a alien gladiator "Bring them forth so they can taste my blade." said the female warrior as the elder woman smiled "Furies." she shouted as other female warriors came to fight thier opponent as the fight continues then has the warrior been overpowered then beats her brutal just as she crashed to the ground then died

"This one was no match for us."

"Let the dogs clean up the mess." as the furies left then a shadowy figure emerges "You disappoint me, Granny Goodness. You led me to believe Treasure could replace Big Barda as captain of my guard." he said to granny goodness "She showed such promise." said Granny "There has been an interesting development on Earth. Bring me the girl who fell out of the sky. The one they call Kara. And this time don't fail me. Or it will be you, dear Granny, whom the Furies carve up next" as the figure left but had a hidden meeting with a other visitor who had came to this planet but wasn't human

"you were right about the girl coming to earth dear old friend Quintessa." said the figure as the mystery visitor was an evil Cybertronian sorceress and the creator of Cybertronians Quintessa came to see him but was a hologram "I said I give you the kryptonian Kara she will become your general but that's not the reason i'm here." said Quintessa as the figure was confused "what's the reason." he said but those two sense a very powerful Aura "I sense a stronger source have you felt it?" said Quintessa

"Yes" said the figure

"Arceus he had send over Auran's son also the lost prince and the last of his kind "Ash Ketchum" said Quintessa

"Sombra and Ragyo had wipe out those Alpha guardians how can Auran's son lives" said the figure

"Patience Darkseid my friend. remember our deal I want him alive he can be an instrument for the fall of the light." said Quintessa as she disappeared meanwhile at earth Ash starts training Kara of controlling her powers "So Ash what should we start first." said Kara as she was excited as Ash brings out a rock "control your strength." said Ash as he shows her how to do it as he used his strength to the exact level "Amazing" said Kara as Ash passes her the rock "Now you do it" said Ash as Kara was nervous "Kara it's ok just calm and relax" said Ash as Kara took his advice as she's calm and relax as she used her strength just then she had done it "Ash I did it" said Kara

"That's great now we start with other obstacles." said Ash as he was right they been training with lot's of obstacles just as combat strategies, controlling her heat vision even her ice blowing but they been trying one thing possible "you learn great kara now we start flying." said Ash as kara was more nervous "don't worry i'm here kara" said Ash as kara calm down they took flight but had she had problems of flying as Ash manage to help her "sorry Ash" said Kara as Ash smiled "Don't worry just practice how about you go and meet up with your cousin." said Ash that made her happy

"Thanks Ash" said Kara as she left to metropolis where there's Clark " I'm so glad to be out of quarantine, I can't tell you. Don't get me wrong, I like the Fortress of Solitude. But you have to admit, it is a little boring. Metropolis is much more my style. This is the life I want, Kal. Uh... I mean, Clark." said Kara as they are walking "You've got plenty of time to decide" said clark

"I wanna know everything there is to know about being an Earth girl." said Kara as they continue walking "I have a pretty good idea. Come on." said clark as him and Kara are doing shopping of course went overboard of what she buys "Oh, my gosh. That was so much fun. I'm going to love being an Earth girl." said Kara so excited of being a earth girl "You've certainly got the shopping part down." said clark as they begin to walk as he asked kara something "How was our guest from the other universe." said clark who was talking about Ash

"he's great he helped me train and he's a good teacher, kind, brave, strong and I found him cute," said Kara who had cover her mouth "Kara it's alright you had found love already why won't you talk to him" said Clark

"You're not worried or overprotective" said Kara

"No he helped you and I trust him now just go and spend time with him" said clark

"thanks Clark" as Kara was off to see Ash at the other reaches of Metropolis Ash was in the hotel room he afford "training kara was tough work but she's getting a hang of it" said Ash as he saw Kara was flying around trying to control the speed she was going to the window "Kara" Ash open the window "what are you doing? "said Ash ""if I'm going to control my speed I shouldn't do it inside." Kara said as Ash facepalmed "kara that's not control to control your speed just relax and be calm" said Ash as kara did what he said as she was calm the she's in control "Okay I got it thank you Ash." Kara thanked him "you're welcome Kara "Ash said as she was landing to the floor

" Ash " said Kara

" yes Kara " said Ash

"I wanna thank you for helping me." Kara said

Ash was confused

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as Kara then continues "Ever since we met and you saved me from being you know, you train me helped me by control my powers I grown a bond to you the point is I... Love... you" said Kara Ash was surprised at the confession He then smiled at her "Kara I Love you too." Ash said making her form tears of happiness in her eyes "kara are you ok" said Ash

"Yes I'm fine I'm just so happy." Kara said Ash walks towards her then they kissed Kara held him so did Ash as they're making out till she felt a poke as she looks down at Ash

Ash what's that?" said Kara Ash blushed "Uh well..." Ash couldn't get the words out kara realized what it was

"Ash I learn about love but I... don't know what sex is" said Kara Ash wasn't really surprised at that since she was in her pod for most of the time Ash looks at her "Kara I can give you more training " Kara looked at him confused "But I thought we were done training" said Kara Ash whisper her ear "really how does it work having sex? " Kara blushed at that "let me show you Kara" Ash starts kissing her at first then kisses her neckKara moaned at the feeling "oh, Ash is that how it works" said Kara moaning "Yes do you want more?" Ash asked to her "yes show me" Ash kept kissing her neck while grabbing her left breast with his right hand making her m*** more "ah, oh Ash that's outstanding mmm" He kept rubbing the breast and put his left hand on her butt making her moan even more she seems to enjoy it

"OH YEAH" Ash put his hand under her shirt so he could feel the boner without the clothes blocking the feeling "ash you can do that too" said Kara "Of course and I can do this too" Ash said brought his left and unzipped her pants revealing her black colored panties "wow I'm learning already Ash" said Kara as he smiled "Yes you are." Ash said as he's Pulling up her shirt revealing a black matching bra "yeah I like black Ash do you like it" said Kara

"Like it I love it." Ash said She smiled that he liked her sense of fashion "Ash can I do this " she way swaying her hips "Of course, you can do it for as long as you want." Ash said she smiled about that she begins to kiss him then has her hand under his shirt She stops kissing so she could pull his shirt over his head "wow are you a kryptonain too" said Kara "Nope I just work out." Ash said She looked really impressed at his pics Kara starts kissing it then looks at him "do I have to strip down Ash" said Kara "You don't need to if you don't want to Kara, we can continue or we can stop the choice is your if your not ready" said Ash as Kara then took her bra off as her breasts shown "I'm ready Ash like these" said Kara "Yes I do." Ash said as he places both hands on both breasts but Ash was more strong Kara feels them

"Ash you're strong how's That possible " she said moaning "I've been known to do the impossible." he said "Ash what else you can do with my breasts" said Kara "Maybe this." He pined her pink tits making her moan "oh, Ash I love it" said Kara "Glad you do" Ash said Kara then enjoys it so much "what's next Ash " said Kara so excited "Maybe this." Ash said as he puts both hands on her butt and squeezing both cheeks "ooh you can do that so ooh" said she moaned "Yea I can" Ash said Kara kissed Ash while he was rubbing the cheeks gentle "Ash give me a minute" kara turns around as she was taking her panties off Ash sees her butt Ash could not stop staring while he had one thought

"Dat ass" Ash thought as kara was completely nude as she turns around

"is this right Ash being nude " said Kara

"Absolutely" Ash said He was looking at a goddess right now "Ash what's the step " kara asked him

"Um now I get naked" Ash said Kara sees him undressed "Ash when we were making out what's that who poked me" said Kara asking Ash "It was this." Ash pointing to his harden manhood "wow" said Kara Ash the grabbed her breasts "you sure like them " said Kara "I sure do" Ash said then gasped in surprise when Kara poked his manhood "Ash I want to know would I suck it"

"You could if you want to." Ash said to her as she got on her knees and got in front of his manhood "I hope I got this right" said she puts it her mouth then bops it Ash groaned in pleasure at this "Keep going Kara this feels amazing" Ash encourage Kara just continue she's enjoying it and went faster than ever A few minutes of this later Ash reached his limit "Kara I'm gonna" said her mouth was filled with his seed as she swallowed"Ash that's so awesome can you suck my breasts just like I suck your manhood" said kara

"Sure thing" Ash said as he puts his mouth on her right tits and starts sucking "oh, Ash I feel it but something is coming outWhen she says that he feels something swishing around in his mouth, lets go of her b*** to see milk coming out

"Ash was that"

"Yes it's milk" He said

"Krypton women must start lactating in their teen years" Ash thought Kara notice Ash lowers his head to her womanhood"Ash is this fun licking "said Kara "Yes it is but now you'll feel real good this time" Ash said licking at her womenhood Kara was gasping and enjoying it "this feeling so good Mmmm, " Ash enjoying licking her, she womenhood tasted really sweet "kryptonain teens are so sweet" After licking Ash stuck a finger into womenhood making her moaning"oh that's new he's good" said Kara He added another finger making her moan more

"Aah Ash more" Ash kept the fast pace going and a few minutes later Kara felt her limit

"Ash something is coming out" Ash heard this and pulled out his fingers and went back to licking hoping to catch her release "oh, oh Ash"

Kara released her juices on to Ash's mouth and felt that taste "That was really good Kara, you taste delicious" Ash said licking his lips she smiled turn red Ash sees her turn around the see her butt "do you slap them Ash " said Kara "Sometimes, do you want me to" Ash asked "yes I want to feel what's it like " said Kara "Okay then" Ash said as he slapped the cheek She moaned in pain and pleasure "Ash I love it" With that Ash continued to slap her butt cheeks making her moan more "ooh" said she then felt a poke

"Ash was that your manhood " said Kara

"Yes are you ready once we do this there's no going back" Ash said to her Kara knew it was in her womanhood

"do it Ash" said Kara "Okay brace yourself." he said as he broke her womanhood making her scream out in pain and was bleeding "the pain is hurting me " said Kara in tears "I won't move until you're use to it." Ash said waiting "go ahead Ash" said Kara "Ok" Ash said as he slowing began thrusting back and forth she feels it but was enjoying it "Ash more I want you to go faster " Ash nodded as he thrusted faster making her moan loudly "ooh Yes, Yes Ash I love it" Ash thrusted harder as well "Ash I feel something coming inside" said Kara

"That's my manhood going as deep as he can." Ash said as they were reaching thier limit "Ash I'm about to come" Kara said to Ash as he continues thrusting but Ash had let his manhood out then she was exhausted "Ash that was amazing." said Kara as Ash was getting dressed "Yeah I know Kara you should get cleaned up and meet up with your cousin." said Ash but Kara finished really fast "Don't worry i'm already done and Ash thank you for all the help you done." said Kara kissed Ash and left to meet up with her cousin

 **t** **hat's it of the chapter hope you enjoy it and hope you enjoy a short appearance of Quintessa from the the last knight (transformers 5) which going to see tonight and also i'll be doing chapter 2 of Light our darkest hour and i'll be thinking of the shipping for Ash in the attack on titan universe if you want your choice of the girl had a crush on Ash in this story send your reviews and pm**

 **Review**


End file.
